


Red

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That last decision is always the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

In that moment, the decision was made.

“But you’re taking away our future,” Shepard pleaded.

“It is in your power to destroy us. But be warned: others will be destroyed as well. The Crucible will not discriminate. Others will perish as well,” Starchild explained.

A shot rang out. The glass over the power conduit shattered and gave way under the gunfire. Shepard’s pace quickened, finding strength in knowing she was doing the right thing. She shuffled towards the red glow, continuing to fire as she inched closer to her target.

That kiss. That first kiss. Our lips brushed clumsily for the first time, hoping something was there. The way the fire released from my lips as I knew I would spend every fiber of my being knowing I would do anything to keep them safe. To keep us safe.

Another shot fired out, the glass continuing to shatter.

The reapers must die, as they threaten what I love. So many lives hang in the balance of me making it through and hoping that destroying the reapers will stop our destruction.

Electricity arcs off the conduit as each shot brings Shepard closer to ending this. Ending me.

Shepard, stay with me tonight. We don’t know what tomorrow will bring.

So many promises I’ll have to break now. I know you wanted me to come back alive, but keeping you with me is more important. Don’t mourn me forever.

I’ll have a drink ready for you Garrus.

Another bullet rips through the conduit, sending arcs of electricity higher.

I’m sorry, Joker, for taking EDI away from you.

Don’t stop your research, Liara.

Keelah se’lah, Tali. I wish I could have seen the house you wanted to build.

As the last shot fired, an explosion erupted, knocking Shepard back.

I hope this works…


End file.
